Sleep Well, Dumb Mutt
by Shinigamilover2
Summary: Post-Rock Dog, Bodi stayed up late working on a new song over at Angus' house and is way too tired to head home this late at night. So, Angus insists he stays the night. Warning: Fluff ahead!


**A/N: I went to see 'Rock Dog' yesterday and it's become one of my favorite movies of 2017 and Bodi has become one of my favorite animated characters. So I've decided now to write a one-shot for this great movie. Before this fic starts I must warn you, there is fluff in this story. Now without further ado, enjoy!**

Nighttime had now come to the city, turning the skies black and glittered with stars. There were no cars driving on the streets as everyone was soundly asleep in their apartments or homes, the streets were illuminated by the streetlights, and the only sound among the silence was the sound of crickets chirping. The only one awake this late at night was Angus Scattergood, the legendary rock musician who stayed up a little later to work on some instrumentals for a new song as well as watch the first three episodes of 'Santa Clarita Diet' on Netflix. With composing and binge-watching out of the way, Angus went into his bathroom and took a shower as well as changing into his pajamas which were made of light blue silk and placed his sunglasses in a case next to the sink. When the white cat was in the middle of brushing his teeth, his ears twitched as they picked up a sound of someone strumming a guitar.

"Ozzie!" Angus called out to his robot butler, who came into the bathroom within a minute of his master's call.

"Did Bodi go home yet?" asked the cat, and the robot answered with just a shake of it's head. Angus sighed and spat the toothpaste out of his mouth and then wiped the excess off his lips with a hand towel.

"What is he still doing here? It's eleven fifteen in the middle of the night" Angus asked Ozzie, who just shrugged his mechanical shoulders as an answer. The cat then walked out of the bathroom and towards the recording studio. When Angus entered the studio, he saw Bodi still sitting on a wooden stool and playing a few notes on the guitar. He noticed that Bodi's eyes were drooping and he struggled to keep them open, and he kept on hitting the wrong notes as he played every few seconds, and it was obvious to Angus was this was happening, Bodi was tired.

"Aw kid, what are you still doing here?" asked Angus as he placed his paw on top of Bodi's and the Mastiff stopped playing.

"Oh, hey Mr. Scattergood" he said with a tired voice and his eyes half-closed.

"What are you still doing here? I thought you went home a few hours ago" Angus asked as he gently took the guitar from Bodi's hands and placed the guitar against the side of the stood.

"I just wanted to perfect the new song I was working on" Bodi told him as he tried standing up but almost fell down, luckily Angus caught him and held his arm to support him.

"Kid, when I said 'Play your guts out and never stop', I didn't mean stay up all night playing until you tire yourself out" Angus said.

"I guess I lost track of time. I'll just be heading home now" said Bodi as he tried walking out of the room, but Angus placed his paw on Bodi's shoulder.

"No, you're not. Not this late at night anyways. It's literally forty five minutes until midnight. You're staying the night" the cat told him and guided him outside the studio.

"Oh, okay, thank you Mr. Scattergood" Bodi replied before he gave out a big yawn. Ozzie then wheeled up to Angus and Bodi.

"Ozzie, go get some spare pajamas out of my dresser, make sure they're big enough to fit Bodi's body" Angus gently commanded, not wanting to snap the poor mastiff out of his tired state, fearing it would take a while for him to get to sleep if he startled him.

"And bring a glass of warm milk afterwards" he said, to which Ozzie nodded and went towards Angus' bedroom. Bodi was then guided to the bathroom and Angus nudged him to go inside.

"I'll be waiting outside for you. There should be a spare toothbrush and another tube of toothpaste in the drawer right next to the soap dispenser" said Angus.

"Hmm, okay" Bodi answered before he went inside the bathroom and shut the door behind him. A few minutes later, Ozzie came back holding a plain white t-shirt and a black pair of sweat pants.

"Thanks, Ozzie, I'll give them to him. Now, for the warm milk" Angus said as he took the pajamas out of Ozzie's hands, and then Ozzie left to the kitchen to prepare the warm milk as the cat requested. The cat then knocked on the door and Bodi opened it revealing he was still brushing his teeth and had the same tired look on his eyes he had when he first found Bodi in the studio.

"Hope these fit, mate" Angus told him. Bodi nodded and took the pajamas and went back inside the bathroom and this time he locked the door. Angus waited patiently and then heard the sound of gargling, meaning Bodi was just about to finish up. The door then opened up and revealed Bodi was now wearing the pajamas Angus had given him, and he was still wearing his favorite green wool cap.

"Bodi, why do you still have that on? You don't wear that to sleep every night, do ya?" asked Angus. Bodi's answer was just a shrug. Deciding he shouldn't really being wearing it to bed, or else he would wake up with the worst case of bed-head ever the next morning, Angus gently took it off his head, revealing the slightly messy hair on top of the mastiff's head.

"Wouldn't want ya to ruin this while you sleep" Angus said before he went into the bathroom and picked Bodi's clothes up off the tiled floor and then took them downstairs to the laundry room, where he placed them in the washing machine, put the correct amount of detergent and set it to the correct settings. With the clothes in the wash, Angus went back up to see Bodi still standing by the bathroom, struggling to keep his eyes open.

"I'll have Ozzie check on them later and he'll put them in the drier so that your clothes will be nice and clean and you can wear them again tomorrow" the white furred cat told him.

"Alright, but what about Darma and Germur? They're my roommates and they'll be wondering where I am" Bodi said as Angus was now guiding him to the guest bedroom. The guest room was pretty large, and the bed was a king size mattress covered by navy blue covers with wooden black nightstands on the left and right sides of the beds. Both nightstands had a lamp with a navy blue shade, the one on the left had a digital alarm clock, and the one on the right had a radio with a built in CD player.

"I'll let them know where you are, right now all you need to be thinking about is getting a good night sleep" Angus said as he gently raised the sheets up so that Bodi could get underneath them.

"This sure is a comfy bed, Mr. Scattergood" Bodi complimented.

"It sure is, mate. And get this, it adjusts to your body no matter how you sleep in it, back, belly, left or right sides, you'll still be comfy" Angus told him as he placed Bodi's cap on the nightstand next to the radio. Bodi was super comfy as he lied down on the mattress, and the blanket gave him warmth that he never felt before. Ozzie then wheeled into the room balancing a tray of warm milk on his hands. When Angus took the glass off the tray, Bodi sat up and took it from the cat's paw when he offered it to him.

"What's this?" asked Bodi.

"It's warm milk, it helps you get to sleep. My mum actually used to make me warm milk whenever I had trouble sleeping" Angus explained. Bodi took the glass and placed the top towards his mouth to take a sip, the warm beverage tasted so good.

"Hmm, it tastes good" Bodi said before he took another sip and licked his lips. When the glass was empty, Angus took it and handed it back to Ozzie who also handed the cat a CD that said 'Sleep Mix' on the front with red marker.

"Oh, great idea. Thank you, Ozzie" Angus thanked his butler before he wheeled out of the room and took the empty glass into the kitchen. Opening the CD player, Angus placed the CD inside and closed it.

"Here, just in case the warm milk isn't enough" Angus said before pressing the play button.

"What is it?" Bodi asked.

"Just a CD of some songs I like that should help you get to sleep" Angus replied. The song that played was 'I Need Some Sleep' by The Eels, and the beginning were simple and soft, like something you would hear out of a music box. Bodi could feel himself relaxing and he lied back down on the comfortable mattress and began feeling himself drift into a comfortable rest. Normally, Angus was never soft with anyone before, but Bodi was just a kid and a very talented kid at that. When Bodi was lying down and surrounded in comfort Angus began tucking the sheets and blankets underneath the mattress on both sides.

"Goodnight, Mr. Scattergood" Bodi said before he turned to the side and closed his eyes with a smile on his face. Angus just gave a small smile and patted Bodi's hair gently as he got to sleep.

"Goodnight, Bodi" he softly said before he turned the lamp off and the room went dark, the moon shining a light through the trees that stood right outside the window. He then walked towards the door and prepared go to his own room to sleep, but not before he turned his head behind him and looked at Bodi sleeping peacefully, softly breathing as he rested with a smile still on his face. Angus' smile then returned as he whispered something else.

"Sleep well, you dumb mutt" he softly said, at first calling Bodi a 'Dumb Mutt' was an insult (that he never really seemed to get was an insult) but now since he was his music teacher and he was his student, it had become a term of endearment. After that, Angus closed the door as quietly as possible and let the mastiff sleep in peace with the music keeping him in a dreamless slumber.

 **A/N: And there you have it, a fluffy one-shot for Rock Dog surrounding Angus and Bodi, I'd like to think that they became closer friends after the events of the movie. So, I hope you liked it! Please review, thanks!**


End file.
